1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for adjusting a recording position of a recording head for discharging ink, and an image processing system, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus, an ink impact position (a recording position) on a recording medium such as recording paper may be shifted due to a mounting error of a recording head for discharging ink or a manufacturing error in a process of manufacturing the recording head. The shift in the recording position includes a shift in a recording position between a monochrome chip and a color chip, a shift in a recording position between forward recording and backward recording in a predetermined nozzle array, and a shift in a recording position between different passes in multi-pass recording.
Regarding the above-mentioned issue, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-315560 discusses a method for adjusting a shift in a recording position. In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-315560, a recording position adjustment chart including a ruled line pattern recording a reference line and a non-reference line with a plurality of shifting amounts, and a dot pattern recording a reference patch and a non-reference patch with a plurality of shifting amounts is output. The recording position adjustment chart which is output is read as image data with a scanner, to determine a reference position adjustment value based on a shifting amount in which a shift between the reference line and the non-reference line is smallest and an average density difference in the dot pattern is smallest.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-315560, if the recording position adjustment chart is placed inclining on a document positioning plate when read by the scanner, the density (luminance) of the dot pattern cannot be accurately measured under the influence of shaggy or the like, so that an error occurs in the recording position adjustment value.